Rules
Now the main change to the game is that there are no longer any types. There are now only light, medium and heavy moves. Each Kaiju also has 6 attacks and 1 unique ability that only they have, so there's a reason to use every playable character other that personal opinion. Also, every Kaiju has a class. The classes are heavy, medium, light and tiny. Each class can only preform a certain amount of actions each turn. Heavies have 2 actions, mediums have 3 actions, lights have 4 actions and tinies have 5 actions. And before you say that tinies will be overpowered, I have come up with a solution to counter that. All tinies cannot deal more that 140 damage in a single attack. Also, every Kaiju has a set HP, EP and EP regeneration. Every Kaiju has an EP regeneration depending on their class. Heavies have 80, mediums have 70, lights have 60 and tinies have 50. The maximum level of HP is 900 and the maximum level of EP is 700. Every move costs EP, but all unique ability does not. There are 3 types of unique abilities; cooldown, instant and infinite. Cooldown means that the ability has a duration and a cooldown. Instant means that the ability happens instantly and has a cooldown. Infinite means that the ability doesn't have a duration or a cooldown, and is always active no matter what. Every Kaiju has a movement speed. Depending on what their movement speed is, they can only move up to what their maximum movement speed is when the die is rolled. And I know what you're thinking. What happens if your movement speed is 3 and you move a 4? Well, that means you have to move a 3. If your movement speed is lower than 6 and you roll a number higher than your maximum movement speed, then you have to roll whatever your maximum movement speed is. Also, every player gets to move at the beginning of their turn without using an action. However, if you move after your free move, you will use an action Also, you cannot move diagonally. You can only move vertically or horizontally. Now, onto the attack types. Like I said earlier, every attack is either heavy, medium or light. All attacks effect classes differently as well. If the Kaiju is weak to the attack type, then the attack will deal 50% more damage. But if the Kaiju is strong against the attack type, then the attack will deal half the normal damage. Also, there are critical hits as well. Once you attack, you can roll the die for a critical. If you roll a 6, then the attack will become critical and the damage dealt will be doubled. Now, for the type effects. Heavies are strong against light attacks and weak to heavy attacks. Mediums are strong against heavy attacks and weak to medium attacks. Lights are strong against medium attacks and weak to light attacks. Every attack has a certain range. For example, if a move has 1-4 RNG, then it can only be used if the target is within 4 or less spaces away from you. But if a move has 2-4 RNG, then it can only be used if the target is within 2-4 spaces away from you. Also, moves can only be used if the target is directly vertical or horizontal from your location.